In the prior art, the use of negative pressure is known for removal of the mist produced in high-pressure washing of the wire. However, the prior art methods and equipment have not operated satisfactorily, and, therefore, gathering of dirt and impurities around the wire guide rolls and other auxiliary equipment has been a constant problem.